heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-07-19 Heavy Metal Rodeo
The man-well the kid-in blue tights delivers a vicious haymaker to the would be mugger and there's a damsel in distress who almost faints with swooning. Just another day in the Big City. Everything here is finished it looks like. That is until a loud *THUD* "Uh. What was that?" Spider-Man looks to the lady. "Beans for lunch? Good for the system, for sure, but awkward in social situ" *THUD* Spider-Man turns around to see a gigantic mechanical monster clearing the vantage point of the corner. It stands nearly 5 stories tall and moves slowly. But it has a menacingly, if 1950s evil robot look to it, walking steadily on two massive feet. And it's coming for him, by the looks of it. New York City in the afternoon. You can almost hear the opening song from Mister Rogers Neighborhood. Wait... someone is humming that song rather loudly. A red-furred teenager who's walking out of a 7-11 with a slurpee. He's not wearing any shoes, but is anyone really going to tell the demonic looking teen that they have to get out? Well... maybe if they had any idea of to his fairly good natured and innocent nature. Wilde hasn't really noticed the giant killer robot yet, loudly slurping on his slurpee as he walks up next to Spider-man. His ears flicking just a little bit at the loud thudding. "What's that?" And that's when Wildebeest turns around as well, and looks up.... an up... and up at the giant robot creature. "Oh that's so cool. It's like one of those awesome Michael Bay Transformers movie!" Wilde squees a lil. Yeah, he's got horrible taste in films... but it can be excused. Of course, then he glances over to Spider-Man and turns and pushes his slurpee in to the hand of the person who Spider-Man just beat up. "I want that back." Supergirl's mind is fairly occupied, after the disastrous conversation she and Robin had last night. But staying over at Cassie's house helped the Girl of Steel recover a bit; even though she's still wondering how things went so wrong. Lost in her thoughts and musings as she flies over New York City, however, she's still not so distracted as to miss a giant robot rampaging through Manhattan. "Okay...someone's got just *way* too much time and money on their hands here..." As the robot continues plodding along, it's massive foot prepares to crush a screaming mother and her chid, cowering in fear at their impending doom. But Supergirl zooms down in a streak of blue, scooping the pedestrians up and flying them to safety. "Everyone please stay back!" she shouts out. "Move calmly to the streets to the side, out of the path of the robot!" The Xavier Institute was at the center of this morning's cosmic event, and while the building itself is safe, much of the land surrounding it was ravaged. The recently deceased Jean Grey may or may not have been the cause; either way, she was instrumental in preventing disaster. Many of the X-Men are busy dealing with clean-up, salvage, and tending to Jean; Logan took the first opportunity to head into town and find himself a drink. Thirteen hours later, he stumbles out of a Manhattan Applebee's, chucks an empty beer mug over his shoulder to the restaurant's manager - who is yelling something about leaving 'a huge freaking mess in there' at him - and then rubs his eyes. The hot summer sun does them no favours, and the way it glints off of that big, ugly robot chasing Spider-Man down the street isn't helping any either. Wait-- Groaning, Logan peeks out between two fingers, squints at the machine for a few seconds, then shakes his head and shoves his way back into the restaurant. He's going to need a change of clothes; fortunately, he had the foresight to grab one before he left the mansion. Gears and servomotors turn the 'head' of the machine slowly to view Wildebeest and Spider-Man before lazers burst from its eyeholes, attempting to burn the two heroes to a crisp! Slowly, the machine's massive right arm rises up and takes aim towards Supergirl, sending a massive ball of energy her way. It's apparently on like Donkey Kong. "Look out!" Glowing Robot Eyes = Pew-Pew Laser Eyes of Doom. Wilde grabs for Spider-man, attempting to leap away with him. The two of them avoiding getting turned into crispy critters. "You ok?" Wilde asks, standing up and eyeballing the massive robot... rubbing his nose with a large clawed thumb. "Ok, now it really is like a Michael Bay movie." Wildebeest starts runnning towards the danger, towards the giant deadly robot. Spotting Supergirl and offering a wave to her as he sees her fly past. "Cooool.... superhero team-up." Wilde starts shifting forms, not seeming to care about his clothes as they rip, shred, and slip off his body as it increases in size to his full 12' tall. She's not sure of the power-level of this thing, but Supergirl can't dodge the blast and risk it hitting the fleeing civilians behind her. So, Kara grits her teeth and flies into the blast, trying to punch her way through it. On his way across the restaurant's first floor, Logan cast his t-shirt and jeans aside, leaving him in yellow and blue from head to toe. The bar area looks as though /it/ was hit by an asteroid: the taps are spraying soda everywhere, the TV is hanging from a single wire, and a good chunk of the booze display behind the bar seems to have been smashed, leaving broken glass and wasted alcohol all over the floor. Other employeers join the manager in trying to convince him to pay for the damage to the bar at first, but once the primary colours come out, many of them fall back; a few grab their phones to sneakily snap pictures of his back. When Wolverine and his unwanted posse reach the second floor, he pauses to pull his cowl into place and get a glimpse of the robot's current position. Once he has it, he looks to the crowd behind him for a moment, and then with the ghost of a smirk, he takes off like a runaway train, charging straight towards one of the windows. With a whole restaurant of shocked patrons and employeers above and glass raining down around him, the clawed mutant leaps through the glass, adamantium claws glinting in the sun. His plan is to land on it and--well, it's a metal robot; adamantium claws are enough of a plan, so far as he's concerned. His eyes flit between it and Supergirl, and he hopes - /hopes/ - that she's aware enough of him to avoid a mid-air collision; it wouldn't be great for /either/ of them. "Rrrrraaaaaaagh!" he roars as he falls. "Awww yeah!" Spider-Man says as he points to Wildebeest, "I'm with this guy and he can jam like no other. Yo Knick brass, sign him up!" Two webs fling out from Spidey's wrists and he flings into the air heading straight for the monster. From his viewpoint it seems like the machine gets it's visual information from points right above those laserbolt holes. So those get webbed as he approaches. If he's right it means one of two things. Super awesome AI tech, or remote control. He's betting on the latter. Another line is swung up by the head and Spidey swings around to behind the monster, crawling up it lithely. And just as he reaches the pinnacle, he is almost run over by the leaping Wolverine. "Whoa!" exclaims the young hero. "You ever see a rodeo with /two/ of those cowboys on it?" This should prove interesting! Meanwhile, Supergirl punches through the laserbolt. It would disintegrate a normal human on impact, but Supergirl isn't normal. She's not even human! The monster is now flailing around slowly, trying to buck Wolverine and Spidey, is having trouble seeing, and is open for business to attacks from Supergirl and Wildebeest. Of course, the thing is 'HUGE' so unless someone throws him... he's not going to be able to deliver a punch too high up on the body. Though a convenient delivery truck changes Wildebeest's charge direction, as he leaps on the hood... and caves part of it in.... and then onto the body. Charging down it's length with a beastial snarl, Wilde leaps, raising both hands clenched into fists high over his head and diving into the robot's mid-section with a pair of powerful punches. Hopefully it's not made of anything too substantial. Okay, energy blast didn't disintegrate her. That's a good sign in Kara's mind. So, with the robot now open to attack, Supergirl accelerates. She aims right for the head, reaches back, and tries to put all her strength, and frustration with Robin, behind a punch to the robot's jaw. "Hrragh!" Wolverine's claws glide through the robot's chassis like fish in water. He hacks at the thing over-- "Rrarh!" --and over-- "Graaagh!" --and over again. His eyes flick towards Spider-Man once or twice during the assault; he's aware enough to know that he has to keep an eye out for the boy in the red and blue pajamas, and he even pulls a blow at one point when it seems as though he might nick his impromptu ally. He ends up burying his arm in its frame, all the way up to the elbow, with the blow that follows. He's dimly aware of the inhumanly strong teenagers charging in to crush the machine, but that doesn't seem to stop him from tearing at it. Alas! We have Supergirl punching the beast in the melon, which combined with Spidey's yanking, the head comes off and goes flying down the road, with a Spider attached! Wildebeest pummels away at the midsection, bursting large dents into the infrastructure. Wolverine does his damage as well, but as the machine starts to go down, he's caught underne. . . Uh-oh *SMASH* The machine comes down. On top of Wolverine. "Woah, woah, woah!" Wilde's shouts loudly as the robot starts to fall, while he's pummeling giant holes into it. He can't see where Wolverne is, or he'd wince as he's about to flapjacked. As the Robot hits the ground, Wilde slides down it's massive body with a childish "Weeeee!" and a laugh... landing on his metal trunks sporting backside with a loud oof. And hey, there's another unfortunate pothole in the city strets. "That was fun! Is there anymore?" He asks, looking to Spider-Man and Supergirl. And then itching the back of his head. "Where's the growling guy dressed like a banana?" Where indeed is the clawed mutant? Supergirl comes around from her punch and tries to prevent the robot from totally crashing, but she only manages to soften the fall. Under the main body, Kara strains her muscles, focusing her effort on lifting up the enormous weight. Slowly, but surely, the Girl of Steel starts to lift the fallen robot off the street and into the air "Ummm....where should I put this? Quickly?" In Wildebeest and Supergirl's defense, Wolverine is a wee thing, easy to miss behind five stories of violent machinery. As Kara fights to shift the metal titan, however, her sensitive ears might catch something: scratching sounds echoing deep within the robot. That, and growling. As it begins to leave the ground, those sounds begin pouring out through the robot's damaged chassis, and once she has it stable, their source is revealed: six claws tear through its upper chest, and Wolverine - oil-slicked, snarling,, relishing-the opportunity-to-cut-loose-but-pissed-at-being-crushed Wolverine - hauls his shoulders through the hole they leave behind. "Anywhere's fine, darlin'," he growls as he works on climbing the rest of the way out. "But I'd be gentle, if I was you." Just as emergency crews start coming on the scene, Spider-Man is picking himself up off the ground. He was rolling away for a bit there with the massive round head. "Welp, Sally. You know the party's over when the boys in blue come. Looks like I better head....well...anywhere but here!" Spidey is glad to see that Wolverine is okay, and the others too. But the fuzz? The fuzz have tried to shoot him on sight in the past. Peeps be a little skittish around spiders, me thinks. So he high tails it. Wildebeest decides to beat cheeks as well... mostly cause well, cause that's what heroes do most of the time. "Was fun breakng stuff with you!" Wilde calls, shifting back to his teenaged form and running off. He's down another set of clothes, but at least he's got those metallic gold briefs to keep him decent. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs